slendermanconnectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Nyarlathotep
Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos is an Outer God from H.P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythos. Described as a very terrifying being and a cruel and dark deity, he is worshipped by many cults. As the "soul of the Outer Gods", Nyarlathotep is the only one that might be considered truly conscious and sapient. While the other Outer Gods have, for the most part, no interest in mortal beings (save when they are invoked or summoned by their cults), Nyarlathotep is aware of mortal life - and entirely malevolent towards it. As the soul of the Outer Gods, Nyarlathotep is the one who controls the rest. Whenever an Outer God takes an active hand in the lives of mortals, it is Nyarlathotep pulling the strings. Appearance Nyarlathotep is described as a master shape-shifter with over a thousand forms, many of which are seen as monstrous and capable of driving mortals insane - a trait common to Lovecraftian monsters. However unlike many of the other Outer Gods he frequently takes on a human form. His most famous manifestation is The Black Pharaoh, an enigmatic male dressed in the attire of an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, which was described in his debut appearance. Forms This table is organized as follows: *Name: This is the name of Nyarlathotep's form. *Region: This is the geographical location where Nyarlathotep's form is active. *Description: This entry describes Nyarlathotep's form. *Notes: This field contains additional information. Personality Nyarlathotep enjoys driving people insane and finds the act to be more enjoyable than simple death and destruction. He is an altogether more human-like evil than the other Outer Gods, frequently employing deception and manipulation, even propaganda, to achieve his goals and often mingling with humans in order to seal their doom. These traits, combined with his ability to walk freely amongst mortal life, may make him the most terrible of all Lovecraftian monsters and it has been suggested by some that Nyarlathotep might be the creature that will ultimately destroy the world. He is extremely loyal towards Azathoth and will fulfill his orders without question. Relation to Slender Man Even though his true form does not look like Slender Man at all, Nyarlathotep has the abillity to manifest as many different avatars, bringing him the title of the''' God of a Thousand Forms'. Many of them share the lack of a face. The one closest to Slender Man is known by the title of '"The Dark One"''', a tall man, pitch black and faceless, who has the abillty to walk through any physical matter in his way. The name Nyarlathotep also shares similarity to the name Gorr'Ryaehotep, which was given to Slender Man in DarkHarvest00. Gallery Nyarlathotep the Dark One.jpg|One of Nyarlathotep's manifestations Nyarlethotep by lee gibbons .jpg|Drawn by Lee Gibbons The Black Pharaoh.jpg Nyarlathotep by douzen-d5i2s79.jpg|Drawn by douzen Nyarlathotep evoked by Keziah Mason.jpg|Nyarlathotep evoked and summoned by his malicious disciple, the witch Keziah Mason --The Chaos God--.png|The Chaos God Crawling Chaos.jpg|The Crawling Chaos The Black Wind.jpg|The Black Wind The-crawling-chaos 98503 1348627091 1280 1280.jpg 1370663587566.jpg Category:Creatures Category:Possible Influence Category:Popular Culture